Wake of the Weary
by Yaoimelody
Summary: Self-centeredShipping. Kind of an idea for someone I wanted to do... Garmadon finds his partner asleep on the couch, and finds himself doing thing he never thought he'd have the courage to.


After a long while of finally figuring out how to come back to the present without the golden ultimate weapon he had possessed, Garmadon decided to go visit his partner after being away for so long. It felt like the dark lord had no meaning anymore though, like he were a failure… Was he? Willingly handing his naïve past self a creative weapon without giving pointers was actually pretty smart. Not really good for the fact it would take longer to take over the city, but it was for the best.

There shouldn't have to be a final battle, and he could finally have peace and quiet…

Reaching the dojo's glass door, he realized he could very well be waking up the brunet by doing this. It looked to be about midnight, give or take, and the other was probably easily sleeping and not at all willing for such a tiring reunion yet.

As he walked in, Garmadon found that Dareth was instead asleep sitting up and leaning backwards into the back of the couch. There was an open binder on his splayed lap, and it was in the process of sliding off the silky sleepwear kimono adorned upper legs. Curiously, the older moved into the main room slowly, and tried to not allow the door to smack shut like usual. He sat himself down next to his younger partner, and loved how the recently washed hair was slightly over the closed eyes as some sort of shield to the darkened room. Silently the dark lord reached a gloved hand forward and ran the thumb over the slightly chubby cheek.

The response was immediate- Dareth nearly toppled his way and the side of the head landed in the crook of the unprotected dark skin. The black binder slapped to the floor at last, but was ignored. There was a slight snore to prove to the older his boyfriend was merely sleeping, but it still made his heart race; but for another reason this time, of course.

Garmadon breathed a sigh and took this opportunity, "It's been a rough time for me Dareth…" The smaller brunet was silently curious about his mysterious lover, so might as well tell his subconscious. Good thing the other was an unbelievably heavy sleeper most of the time, "I'm not like the ninjas, or even like my brother. They had the taste of love and affection spoon-fed to their loud mouths, while I did not. Not even when I did something right would my father once acknowledge it for some reason. This was even before the Great Devourer attacked me, so maybe it would be wrong to assume it was all the snake's fault…"

All he got in return so far was a slight shuffling, but he felt like he needed to be brutally honest with himself and to the surrounding. For a boost of confidence, he imagined the ripped open package of mini chocolate chip cookies were also an audience of some sort.

"I was always the quiet one, the selfless loner you could say. After ten and my body went through the normal changes along with the morphing from the bite, I knew something was off. I could age to a certain point before the venom must have stunned either my physical growth or appearance. I'm not even sure if I'm meant to be in my forties like I appear, or I'm all the way to my eighties like Wu. I suppose it doesn't matter, but… Maybe it means something?"

No answer again, but he smiled sweetly anyways.

"You know, for the longest time the only person I cared about was Lloyd. I'm sure you've figured out he's not even my real child, haven't you? I adopted the boy from certain doom while he was merely one, but I feel a bit guilty for being the causer of it in the first place…" Shaking his head slightly, he leaned forward to grasp the package of cookies and quickly came back with them in hand, "In a sick way I think I'm not even crazy, but I figure even you'd think differently." He quietly popped a bite sized treat into his mouth, never really having these before.

He peered down and away, but then at last grasped at his hip. He pulled out a golden ring, but was careful as he held it in his palm. He opened his hand to allow himself to stare at it, and then snuck one towards his partner. Slight sleep murmuring was all that filled the room at this moment.

"Too bad you're asleep, but at least I'll have the courage to ask you… If you'd…" Oh, why was this so difficult? He could easily just blurt them out, like all that practicing. He figured the ninjas were already there by now, and he was older than they were. He didn't want to be alone forever and neither did Dareth, he bet. Even if… the dark lord were to be destroyed in battle, because there would probably still be one, then he needed to let it all out at last.

He didn't notice the other stirring awake in the unfamiliar, yet warm, arms the dojo master didn't fall asleep in, "Dareth, will you marry me?"

The brunet sat up suddenly at the vocals, curious to see if this was truly happening. It was, and his lover was really here for him! Said man let out a chilled and lazy grin, "Yes."

The two didn't look at each other for a minute, letting this sink in. Then they slowly made eye contact and scooted closer. Instead of holding out his left hand, the ninja wannabe leaned over to pick up the abandoned binder and put it on the table. Their eyes clashed, sadistic to pompous, and the odd couple closed the distance with a slow kiss. Finally it broke, and the tanned man held out his hand and giggled a bit as a strong leather-adorned hand grasped a hold while the other slid on the ring. "…Was it all really that easy?" Murmured the dark lord, amused clearly.

He earned a nod, and their eyes looked at the binder on the table. It was for a wedding planner. Dareth picked it up and put it back on his lap, but turned it enough for them both to see it. At the quirked brow, "I was appointed in charge for this kind of thing for the weddings between Kai and Cole, and then later Zane and Jay, since Nya surprisingly didn't want to…" Then it finally struck them…

"Hey Dareth," smirked the older male, and moved so they were cuddling, "What kind of cake do you prefer~?"


End file.
